


Sara Diggle - Ballerina

by Mimozka



Series: The Sara Diggle Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, ballet recitles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sara wants to be a ninja AND a ballerina. Sara Lance has an idea on how to be both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara Diggle - Ballerina

* * *

 

Sara Diggle shocks everyone when at the age of five she declares she wants to be a ballerina. Not because she can’t do it, or that she’s not graceful enough - she is. She’s the most amazing little girl the world has ever seen. Just ask her parents, and her godparents, and her honorary aunts and uncles, and her namesake. 

Her family had just figured that ninja Mom and ninja Dad would produce a ninja Baby. Alas.

Thea joins Lyla and little Sara when they look for her ballerina outfit. They find the perfect one. Maybe it’s not traditional ballerina wear but both Lyla and Thea can’t bring themselves to get the dress off of Sara once they’ve seen her in it. 

They text a photo to Felicity who sends them one back - of John with tears in his eyes because he just saw the pic. 

It has thick straps and no sleeves with a corset-like style for the torso - but of course, there are no laces, it zips in the back. Then the somewhat form-clinging fabric fans out into a puffy white skirt with layer upon layer of white lace. 

Sara bursts into giggles at the sight of herself in the mirror because “Momma, I can’t see my toes when I look down!” 

She doesn’t take the dress off until dinner time that night. They were having dinner at Oliver and Felicity’s and taking it off was actually Sara’s idea.

“I don’t want it to be dirty.” 

* * *

 

When it’s time for her first ballet lesson - because unlike everything else, her desire to be a ballerina actually sticks for more than two weeks - she has half a football team cheering her on from the benches.

There’s Momma and Daddy, Aunt ‘Licity and Uncle Ollie, Aunt Thea and of course there’s Aunt Sara and her special lady friend with the name little Sara always thinks makes her sound like a princess. 

Between all of them it’s a wonder there’s any space for the rest of the parents.

She feels nervous at first, because _everyone_ is watching her. But when she hears them cheering even when she doesn’t get the steps quite right, it makes her feel better. 

* * *

 

At her first recital, she has stage fright. Her mind is blank and she suddenly can’t remember any of the choreography. 

She knows no one is going to keep score or yell at her if she messes up but… She’s Sara Diggle. She can do everything. Or so Daddy keeps telling her. 

Her family is taking up the middle row of the small school theatre, Even in the dim light she can make out a big sign and her parents on the stand. ‘Licity has a camera and then someone who sounds remarkably like her aunt Sara yells: 

“You can do it, Mini-Me! Ballerina’s are just like ninjas, except they can dance!” 

That makes her giggle and sure enough the nervousness flies away.

After the performance her family flocks around her and her little arms can’t hold all of the big, heavy flowers they got her. Sometimes it seems like they forget she’s only five.

She’s a big girl, but she’s not _that_ big, yet.

She hands over the flowers to her Daddy because he has the biggest arms. He can probably lift a car - that’s what Sara has been telling her classmates, who were reluctant to believe her at first (once they actually saw her Daddy, no one disagreed again. One little boy even asked him if he was The Hulk. Sara had scoffed, As if. Her Daddy was much cooler.)

She’s also very tired, so when Momma picks her up while Aunt Sara helps her into her winter coat, Sara just snuggles into her and closes her eyes. 

“Just like a ninja” Sara ruffles little Sara’s hair before stepping back

“… bu’ I’c’n dance” Little Sara murmurs against her Momma’s shoulders before falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
